Love At 3000th Sight
by Lea Louder
Summary: After building up the courage to ask out his true love, an unexpected turn down was received by Paris's hero- Chat Noir. Through heartache and misery, bad desitions were made and very permanent results remained. Being a young adult is hard- especially when you have no idea where all your best friends ended up after high school.
1. Chapter 1

It was a breezy spring night in Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated one of hawk moths evil akumas, and were about to part their

separate ways. Just as ladybug was about to leap onto a nearby roof top, Chat Noir stopped her.

"Hey um, L-Ladybug?" He called out to her.

"Yeah chat?" She answered with a smile that made Chat's heart skip a beat. He stared at her blue bell eyes for a second and thought about what he

was about to tell her. He took one last deep breath and said the sentence he had been planning to say to her for over a month now.

"We have been fighting evil for 5 years now together and….. I've always been my happiest when I'm fighting evil with you. What I'm trying to say is,

I really like you. Ever since that first fight with Stone Heart, I've fallen in a trap that I can't get out of. I wanted to know if, you know, we can hang

out sometime? Maybe even just talk on the roof top of a building at night. I would really love to get to know you better. Not that I don't already, but

you know-"

"Chat… I.. a… Damn how do I say this?" she said to herself in a whisper. "Chat, you're my best friend. We've been through so much together, and I

know that we're not even half way finished yet. If we start hanging out more, we could accidently find out the others identity and if that happens,

everyone we love and care about would be put in danger. I wouldn't want that to happen to us. On top of that, if something ever happens between

us, I wouldn't want it to be awkward while we work. We might not even want to work together. I'm sorry." She said looking to the ground, too afraid

to even look at chat's face. He was heartbroken. It had taken him so much courage and strength just to say that little speech, but to her surprise,

Chat nervously laughed it off.

"O-of course. I-I'm sorry; I knew it was a stupid thing to ask. I-I need to go. He said with a trembling voice. He quickly started to take off as

Ladybug called out to him trying to stop him.

"Wait!" she felt terrible. She heard the tremble in his voice that he was desperately trying to hide. She wanted to go after him but, she didn't know

what she'd tell him. She didn't see him in that way. It was also getting late, and her miraculous was running out of time, the only thing she could

have thought to do was just to go home, and that's exactly what she did. She promised herself to try to talk to him the next time they meet.

Meanwhile, Chat ran from roof top to roof top trying to contain himself. He wasn't very good at it though. He eventually stopped and fell to his knees

as he held his face in his hands and allowed himself to cry for the first time in years. After 10 seconds of just sitting there, he felt like he couldn't

manage the pain. He never imagined that it'd hurt so badly. He detransformed and did what any 18 year old in Paris would do when they were

stressed. He went to the bar. Once inside, he sat on a stool and drowned his sorrows in Valka, Absinthe, and Tequila. To his right about a seat away

sat a girl who seemed to notice his gloom expression. She slid in the seat next to him and just looked at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"Are you ok?" she asked, which got Adrien's attention away from the table beneath him.

"Quoi?" he asked her not understanding her at first.

"Oh, of course, you speak French. Yay. Sorry" She said kinda to herself as she tried to slip back into her old seat, but was stopped when she felt

Adrien place a hand on her arm.

"I speak a little English."

"Oh. Cool. Then mind telling me why you're so upset?" she asked sitting back down in the seat next to him. Even though she didn't know who this

boy was, she was intrigued.

"Just typical cliché stuff. Pain." He said looking back at the bare table.

"Well… then you tell pain that you're kicking him out! A pretty face like yours shouldn't have to be going through so much trouble just because a

certain emotion decides to move in." She said with a smile.

"Ha thanks! That actually helped." He said laughing it off. They smiled at each other then she reached a hand out to him.

"Amanda"

"Adrien" He said shaking her hand. "So are you new in town?" He asked her.

"Was it that obvious?" She said with a chuckle. "Ya I just moved here today from Maine."

"Maine as in the Maine in America?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"Cool! Nice to meet a foreigner."

"Don't you see foreigners all the time? I mean, you are in Paris for God's sake!"

"Ha! Yes I guess I do, but, you know, I've never actually sat and talked to someone who isn't from here. You know?"

"Ya. I do know." They continued to talk like this and drink throughout the night letting them both forget about the struggles of life. They talked

about what they went through, and how they got to the point they were at as they started to become friends. Adrien had felt plagg nudge him from

his pocket endlessly basically telling him, 'we should start going', and 'slow it down on the drinks!' but he ignored it. As it started hitting 3 AM,

Adrien was feeling his body start to give up on him. At this point, he was incredibly drunk, and knew he wouldn't remember any of this.

"So do you have a place to stay yet?" Adrien asked his new friend.

"Well I'm staying in this really cheap motel for now that isn't the cleanest or luxuries. When I was bringing my luggage, I saw a family of rats scatter

into the kitchen!" She said in a disgusted yet amused tone.

"Wow that sounds horrible!" Adrien said laughing. "Hey tell you what, how about you stay at my place until you get on your feet? There is plenty of

room."

"Really?" She asked

"Sure! I don't see why not! We are friends aren't we? And it's not like I'm some sort of crazy axe killer. " he said with a laugh. After a little more

talking, Adrien finally called a taxi so as to not wake his driver. Even though drunk, he knew that if he were to call his driver, his father would find

out that he was out so late at the bar. They stopped by the crappy motel to grab Amanda's bags, and headed to Adrien's house. Adrien sat her up in

a guess room that was far from his father so he would not find out. Somehow, they both ended up in Adrien's room and well….. Things happened

between them. I know I'm the narrator and I'm not exactly supposed to step in, but damn Adrien! What the hell happened to you?! All I know is this

will **NOT** turn out good!

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello guys! Thanks so much for reading! I had already posted this story a while ago, but had decided to take it down since I didn't like how it

came out before. I have rewritten it and I think it sounds better this way. I know this chapter is a little short, maybe a little boring, but stay tuned!

It will get more interesting! Well if you didn't know, today is Post day Tuesday. That means that I posted this story, chapter 4 on Away From Paris,

and Chapter 2 on Secret of the Louds. Please go read them if you are interested! Also, please go to my Profile and read my bio. There, you will see

that at the end, I gave out my Instagram, and Twitter usernames. On them, I will be sharing images and illustrations of some scenes from some of

my stories, and behind the scenes info, such as live videos, and in process work! please go check them out! Other then that, I think I'm all good!

Thank you guys again for reading, and I'll see you next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Adrien woke up with a pounding migraine. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened the night before, but all he could recall was meeting Amanda, and inviting her to stay at his house until she got on her feet. The sight in front of him told him everything else that he needed to know. He got up quietly and went to his bathroom.

"Shit! What the hell did I end up doing last night?!" he loudly whispered to himself. He peeked out the door and saw Amanda sleeping soundly with just a blanket around her (luckily covering her completely). His heart stopped as panic overcame him. He couldn't remember if she had given him consent or… had they even used protection?! "God, what if she isn't on the pill?! Fuck! I really fucked up!" he scolded himself, gripping the sides of his head. "What if she ends up pregnant? I'm not fucking ready to be a dad! I just fucking turned 18! What if she is underage? I could be called a fucking pedophile! That would ruin my reputation! FOREVER! I don't even fucking know her! Maybe she could end up having something and now it's all my fault and I'll get sued and—"

"Or maybe nothing happened and you're being paranoid!" Plagg hush yelled at him, coming out of the laundry basket that sat on his bathroom floor. "Jeez kid, you always do this when you're nervous! You start rambling on and on with no stop and your vocabulary? Don't even get me started! It's just all cursing; one after another. Relax! If she was at the bar, she's probably 18+ and she's most likely safe! Besides, aren't you glad you got someone like _that_ in your bed?" he asked slyly.

"WHAT?! Plagg are you even hearing yourself right now?!"

"Yeah, are you? What's the big deal? A one night stand isn't anything unheard of. Especially how you were last night!"

"It's a big deal because my first time could have easily been with no consent to a stranger!"

"Wait… that was your first time? Yikes. Good thing I didn't stop and watch the show then." He replied, trying to push Adrien's buttons.

"PLAGG!" He yelled back, turning red in embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm just joking. Just… take a shower and clear your head. You can talk to Amanda after." He said; sincerely this time. Adrien took a deep breath and nodded his head.

'I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I fucking did this! My heart belongs to Ladybug and I did _this_ to her?!' He thought to himself sternly, but then remembered what had happened with his partner the night before. 'But, she clearly doesn't feel the same way back.' He told himself lowering his head. He didn't know what to think anymore. Amanda truly seemed like a nice girl, but he didn't know her that well.

Meanwhile, Amanda shuffled in the bed, waking up soon. At first, she didn't recognize where she was, but then the memories started to bombard her mind. She started to panic. What did she just do? She felt as if she made one big mistake. Why would she ever do something like this? It wasn't like her. Maybe it had to do with how easy it was to talk to Adrien. Maybe it had to do with how kind he was, or maybe it was even because of how attractive he was. WAIT!

"There is no way! How? Why?" she thought aloud to herself.

She then heard a door open as she was sliding on her last shoe and saw him leave the bathroom fully clothed. He was trying to avoid eye contact and she did the same as she got up from the bed. They both sat in an awkward silence for a good minute.

"Look… I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I-I don't… remember what exactly I was thinking, but you are still welcome to stay here if you want—in the guest bedroom—and … I was… wondering if we can um, start over?" Adrien asked her shyly breaking the silence.

"…Yeah… Of course we can." She said with a smile. Adrien smiled back but then thought for a minute.

"I didn't do… were you ok with…"

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah. We're all good with that."

"And um… did we use…"

"Uh… Yeah! No worries! We're good!" she said, trying to remember. She had no doubt everything was fine though.

"So can I show you around the city?" he asked her remembering that she just moved there.

"Sure! I would love that!" she told him. "But with this hangover, I'll need a bit…"

"I have the perfect hangover cure, wait here." He said as he walked away, towards his door. Amanda just sat there confused. When Adrian returned, he was holding a white mug in his hand.

"Don't… smell it… just take it all down and get it over with." He told her, handing the cup over. Questionably, she looked at the cup, but finally decided on chugging it down.

"UGHH! What the hell was in that?" she splatted out making a face of disgust in the process.

Adrian just chuckled. "You DON'T wanna know."

"How do you even know how to make this anyway? How old are you?"

"18."

"Then…?"

"That was most certainly _not_ my first-time drinking! I know what I'm doing~"

"For someone who doesn't know much English, you sure know a lot of words." She said crossing her arms playfully.

"Oh Yea… about that… I lied. I'm actually fluent in English."

"What?! Why did you tell me you weren't?"

"When you get to know the city more and have lived here for some time, you'll understand." He said, laughing it off. She just rolled her eyes playfully.

After getting ready, they took off and Adrien gave her a small tour of the area. They talked more and got to know each other. They acted as if their encounter never happened and tried to just be friends. For the most part, they were able to get along just fine and they saw that they actually had a lot in common. There was no doubt that they had good chemistry with each other and started to become good friends. Adrien started to teach Amanda more French helping her with everyday speech that was needed as a citizen of Paris. It wasn't that hard considering she was quite a fast learner.

On February 14th – two weeks after they met – an akuma hit the city.

"What the hell is that?!" Amanda asked upon seeing the pastel colored figure floating around on its… what seemed to be a cloud?

"Crap…" Adrien said under his breath. "I'll explain to you later, but for now, I need you to go and hide!" he said urgently. Panic filled her eyes at that moment.

"But wait! What's going on?!" she asked nervously.

"Don't… worry about it. I promise that all will be good, ok? Just go to my room and stay there, hidden. okay?"

"And what about you?"

"I… I will meet you there. Just go!" he told her, so she began to run there. Meanwhile, Adrian hid in an alley.

"My, oh my. Looks like someone likes Amanda~" Plagg cued.

"What?! No! No body deserves to get hurt, and my job as a hero is to protect people!"

"Yeah. Okay." he said back with a flat face. Adrien just rolled his eyes.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

Ladybug flung her yoyo at a building and swung across the city, onto the building's roof. She stood there dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. Pink cotton candy clouds, sweet tart trees, fun dip powder sand, chocolate truffle hills, and rose pedal rain flooded the city that she once recognized.

"What could've caused all of this?" She asked her self a loud, but was shocked when someone actually answered.

"I'm not sure, but if looks like Valentines Day took a shit EVERYWHERE!"

"Chat! Geez! You scared me!"

"My apologies." He told her, but still looking at the city. "My best bet is to find the floating clouds that they are sitting on. It's different from the others. Instead of pink, it's white. Find that, follow him, then find the item of interest."

"Alright! Also, Chat, about the other night –"

"Come on! Let's catch them!" he said, completely ignoring her and jumping away.

"But Chat, wait!" she said, going after him, but he didn't stop or dared listen. They both flung themselves through the city looking for the white cloud until they realized that it was above the Eiffel tower. "There!" she pointed out to her partner. He nodded and bolted towards it with her.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! I expected you guys to come sooner or later, but don't waste your breath! Just give me your miraculus' and we'll call it a day. Plus, I'll even consider going easy on you when the world drowns in my lovely chaos!" He taunted upon seeing them get closer.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Ladybug said, flinging her yoyo towards him with a grunt following. The figure simply moved slightly to the left to avoid the shot.

"Yeah… nice try, but you'll have to try harder to catch me sweetheart." He cued.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" she yelled towards him.

"I'm Black Coeur and I'm here to make sure that EVERYONE gets a valentine this year! People like me don't get anything for Valentine's Day and sit in pity as everyone else who has someone special in there lives gets spoiled and loved. Well no more! Now we all get to suffocate in the love!" he said, shooting giant sweet tarts at them, then flying away laughing. They both had to dodge the giant candies before it had the chance to crush them.

They ran after him to the park where he finally got off his cloud and onto the ground.

"Fine, you want to fight? Then lets fight!" he mocked. Punches, kicks, and tackling occurred, but luckily, he wasn't that strong and couldn't manage to get near them, never mind get close to their miraculous. "Alright then. Let's see if you'll cooperate if I do this!" He said as he hopped back on his cloud and flew away. They followed him back into the city where people where running in every which way. Among them was Amanda.

"Adrien! Adrien where are you?!" She yelled as loud as she could. Chat's heart stopped and his eyes widened seeing this. Black Coeur also seemed to notice this and went charging towards her. In the rush of adrenaline, Chat leapt in front of her and swatted him away in a sweep of his baton.

"I TOLD YOU TO HIDE! NOW RUN!" he yelled once he got Black Coeur away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD ME?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" She yelled back in confusion.

"Never mind that, just go!" he told her sternly.

"But Adrien—"

"Is safe! Just go!" He said, and with that, she ran off to the Agreste mansion.

"You know her?" Ladybug asked coming to his side.

"I thought we couldn't know anything about one another?!" He said back.

"Look, if you're referring to the night—"

"Doesn't matter! Let's just catch this guy!" he yelled as he flung himself in the air. Ladybug was getting frustrated at his regard to her talking about that night, but she followed him suite.

"There!" Ladybug said pointing to the bracelet on his hand. "Lucky Charm!" she yelled and a Valentine's Day card appeared. "hmmm…" she taught as she looked around. The card. Black Coeur. Her yoyo. Chat noir. "I've got it! Hey Black Coeur! Looky here! A valentine's day card, specially made for me by an adoring fan!"

"No one gets to be special today! Not even you!" He said as he went after it to destroy it. She then wrapped her yoyo around his feet and called for Chat to pull him towards himself. Once he did so, he called out 'Cataclysum' and destroyed the bracelet. Out flew the black moth and into Ladybug's yoyo.

Within minutes, the city was back to normal and the victim turned back into a regular citizen. Turns out his ex-girlfriend broke up with him 2 days ago and gave back a bracelet that he had given her. That was the one he was wearing.

"Pound it!" they both said in unison.

"Chat, about that night—"

"It's all good. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yup! I'm sure. Sorry, but I gotta to go. I'm running out of time. Bye!" He called out as he left and went to back to his house.

Once there, plagg detransformed him immediately, due to the lack of time left. As plagg landed on his hand, he sighed a sigh of relief and got out a piece of camembert from his pocket.

"Adrien?! Can you tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Amanda said rising from her hiding spot slowly.

"AMANDA! SHIT! I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!" he loudly crowed—freezing upon her appearance.

"Tell. Me. What. Is. Going. On." She ordered.

"umm… it's… a long story…"

"I've got time." She stated, crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg.

"Alright then…" he started, sitting on his couch.

 **A/N:** _Hello everyone. I'm beyond sorry for having you guys wait almost 2 years for this. I had a rough time writing it and no matter how many times I rewrote it, it didn't seem right. Finally, I feel its where I want it to be and can be published. My writing style has changed so much since chapter 1 to the point where I don not like how chapter one was written. To me, it is very poorly done, and I wish I can redo it, but at last, I can't, fore it's already been up and published for so long. I hope you guys will continue to read this story and enjoy it, fore now, I will try to update regularly. Thanks for taking time to read this and I'll see you soon in chapter 3. Bye!_


End file.
